Sunshine
by twilight85fan
Summary: As soon as her chocolate orbs met his, he was a goner. He had imprinted but what was amazing and infuriating at the same time was the fact it was the same girl he had loved and had been extremely pissed at for all these years. She was the one who had left him and never called or came back.He was about to open his mouth when a little girl came over and tugged at her jeans. "Mommy.."
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey! I'm glad you are checking out my story and hope you like it. If you do, please be a sweetheart and follow/favorite or review.

Disclaimer: This story is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and OCs belong to me. Resemblance to any person/story is purely coincidental and unintended.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Paul was sulking. It was one of days when he just wasn't feeling good and everything seemed to agitate him. He was out with his friends though and because food was at stake he somewhat behaved.

He just sat in the corner sulking.

"Come on man, for how many years are you going to sulk? You need to move on. This isn't healthy." Jared said.

He knew the reason why Paul got that way sometimes. It was something that happened five years ago when they were best friends but hadn't turned wolf. Paul was 16 and the only girl he had truly ever loved and cared for was 15. They had been dating for some time and when she had turned 16 they had been together with each other for the first time. Paul had been extremely content at that point of time in his life before everything took a turn for the worse. The girl he loved had just vanished. He went looking for her but couldn't find anything. Her parents refused to even unlock the door for him and had moved away shortly after she had gone missing. And then Paul wolfed out which pretty much ended his life. And that's what he sulked about and missed. He was sure he couldn't love anybody the way he had loved her. She was the cutest and most adorable girl he had ever met. He had never been able to get her out of her mind but some days were worse than the others and today was that day.

He didn't expect anybody to understand though. He was just a hot head to them. Why would they understand anyways. Most had families or loving imprints or were just content being wolves but he felt restless. Some part of him had separated itself from him and was taken away with the girl who he had loved. He had never been the same again. But nobody understood that. Nobody thought he was actually capable of all those emotions and feelings.

He was still sulking because it was crowded and it made him hot and grudge-y and the food had not yet been delivered. But then the door opened and the most amazing smell hit him.

He watched curiously as a girl with a pixie hair cut, clad in a jeans and jacket made her way to the counter and gave her order. He was still watching her curiously when Kim got up and went straight to her.

He wasn't able to hear or see much after that because the idiots with him were chatting in their loudest voices and being asses. But he saw Jared get up and walk up to Kim and then Kim was hugging the girl and getting all weepy and Jared was at her side. But a little later the girl looked at their table and straight at him.

As soon as her chocolate orbs met his, he was a goner. He had imprinted but what was amazing and infuriating at the same time was the fact it was the same girl he had loved and had been extremely pissed at for all these years. She was the one who had left him and never called or came back. But she was here now and she was his.

He didn't know how to react but his legs did. They made their way towards her on their own. She was just looking at him with her mouth open. Paul took in how much she had changed. She had been a little on the meatier side when she was younger but now, all that meat had taken a much more appealing shape. The girl had curves to die for. You could make out the hourglass figure. Or at least he could because he was looking hard enough! He had liked her hair long but pixie cut was sexy on her. She had obviously matured but he hadn't really expected her to be that sexy.

He was about to open his mouth when a little girl came over and tugged at her jeans.

"Mommy, I'm hungry"

Paul looked down at the little girl when she did and froze.

He didn't even notice how everyone else was watching them too and had stopped talking to look at them. They obviously knew what had happened. Paul had imprinted on her but she was a mother? But then they all eyed the little girl with interest.

She was a little carbon copy of Paul.

AN: who saw that coming? :)

Hehe...I couldn't help myself from posting a Paul/OC story even though I probably shouldn't. I have three stories going with one on hold. But this is for all you guys who had wanted to read a Paul fic and had voted for it during 'Zara'. I hope this'll make up for your disappointment. :) Let me know what you think.

Hey! if you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks to RachelRose523, jazzyjeff1410, LoUiiSe972, MonicaClareS129, silentmayhem, Ksenia50903, devils-lover76, Devil Nightmare, PillowLover, CMalwaysHP, SweetSouthernSass, Thethirdmusketeer, polly2010 for following/ favoriting this story. Wow! Lot of Paul lovers! :D

Thanks to the reviewers-

MonicaClareS129- I'm so glad you want to read more and I'm extremely grateful to you for the words you chose to review. It could have been harsh but you're really sweet. So a big thankyou! :)

polly2010- I'm glad you like it! You are a platinum reader and that means now you get a sloppy kiss! :* :D

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Rayline had just entered the diner. It was 8 pm and she was hungry. She had been driving nonstop and wanted nothing more than to eat and sleep. She wasn't even bothered by the crowd in the diner. She had just placed her order when she heard a familiar voice behind her and it unnerved her.

"Rayline Smith? Ray, is that you?"

Ray stopped fidgeting as she froze. This was exactly the reason why she didn't want to move back here. La Push and Forks were small towns and everyone knew everyone. And apparently even if you weren't around for five years people could still recognize you even though she had changed drastically.

She turned around almost in slow motion and saw Kim, her cousin, standing in front of her in all her pregnant glory.

"Kim?" She said surprised. Surprised because Kim had always had a crush on one person and had vowed not to marry anybody else but obviously she had or maybe she didn't. You don't need to marry to get pregnant, she thought sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh Ray! It is you!" Kim squealed as she rushed forward to hug her.

Ray hugged her back but immediately felt sorry for doing so because now she could see all the prying and curious eyes on them and one or two pairs were extremely familiar although for the life of her she didn't know how they got those bodies to match.

Her mouth actually popped open when Jared, Kim's all time crush, came to stand beside her and hugged her sideways to calm her down. Tears were streaming down her face. She was actually pretty good at hiding her emotions but obviously pregnancy was taking its toll on her.

"Close your mouth pumpkin, don't want to catch flies." Kim said smiling softly. She had missed her. Ray was there one day and had vanished the next with absolutely no goodbyes or information as to why she was leaving.

Ray eyed Kim and Jared's left hands and found they had rings so _she_ did not get pregnant without marriage and spoil the family name. Good for her, she hadn't been that lucky.

"Hey, Kimmy. How have you been?" Ray could feel her own tears building. She had always been the emotional, over sensitive kind. Her tears came very easy.

"Don't 'hey kimmy' me! Where were you? When did you come back? You better be here to stay!" Kim said sternly.

Ray laughed through her tears and felt eyes on her. She turned once again to look at the table where Jared had come from and found herself looking into a pair of eyes she had often dreamed about, thought about. The eyes that had haunted her all these years. She could never forget those eyes or that face. It had been extremely close to hers one too many times and she had been in love with it. But as he got up almost in a daze while looking at her intensely, she felt light headed. She could not place that body with that face. He had been fit but not that fit and buff! Man! He was all muscles now!

Ray found it hard to breathe as he started walking towards her. This was the one moment she had dreaded and hoped for.

Her heart was pounding and she felt dazed looking into his eyes. It was funny he still had that hold on her. He had always been able to mesmerize her but now it was more...severe? it was as if she could feel everything a million times more than she ever had.

She didn't know how long they had been staring at each other but it felt like forever. Looking into his eyes she knew he too could feel this weird connection between them. Had he missed her too? Did he have a girlfriend now? Of course he'd have a girlfriend. He was handsome and so so ...so manly, she thought as she took in his body. Was it going to be awkward talking to him now? They had always been able to talk. They were as close as two youngsters could be.

And her 16th birthday was epic! It was a little clumsy what with neither of them having any experience but Paul had watched a lot of porn and he wanted to try it out. The first time was awkward and the next couple of times too but very soon they were masters of sex! They had tried out most positions which they were comfortable with. And it got better each time. She could recall most of it. The fact that she hadn't done it in five years helped her remember too.

Looking at him now when he was bigger, buffer and most probably better, she was definitely aroused. She had always loved rubbing her body against his but now it would give her ungodly amounts of pleasure, she was sure.

Just as these thoughts were free roaming in her mind, she felt a tug at her jeans. She looked down to see her daughter looking at her with her father's eyes.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

She stiffened. She looked up immediately to see Paul was frozen too and by the look he had just figured out that she was indeed his daughter if her features were any give away. She was a duplicate of her father. His eyes, nose, the same defined chin, the same complexion too. Ray's was lighter but her daughter was just like her father.

She saw Paul giving her a very pointed look. A mixture of hurt, confusion and anger. She had always been very good at reading him.

Aah, she had some explaining to do now.

AN: So, what did you think? And what do you think is going to happen next?!

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review! TIA!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to brokenwings1995, YannieMae, FullOfLaughter, brooked90, yuki0123, winter flower79, thewickedendax7, for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to yuki0123 for adding me to your author alerts.

Thanks to the reviewers-

winter flower79- Thanks so much! :)

polly2010- :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry sweetie! She wouldn't stay with me anymore!" An elderly woman said as she made her way inside towards Ray.

"Mom!" Kim's mouth fell open.

"Oh, honeyyy" Nancy said dragging out the word.

Ray giggled. Obviously her aunt was in trouble. Nancy was her mother's older sister and Kim's mom. She was fun loving while Kim was always the quieter one, more serious.

She stopped smiling though when she caught Kim and Paul looking at her annoyed not to mention her daughter who had crossed her arms and was looking pretty mad too.

She cleared her throat "come on, Sunny, let's get you some food" She swung her daughter in her arms and watched her giggle ignoring the stares of those around her for the moment. She was still tired and hungry. She moved towards a table but Paul blocked her way.

"This way" was all he said before he moved towards the table he had been sitting at.

He whispered something too low for her to hear but most guys moved out leaving Jared, Kim, Paul, Nancy, Ray and Sunny.

Ray sat down with Sunny in her lap. Paul moved the table a little away to give them a little more room. She smiled softly at him and chuckled when Sunny looked at him and when he smiled at her she hid her face in Ray's chest.

"She's beautiful." Kim whispered smiling softly while looking at Sunny.

Ray returned her smile but didn't say anything. She didn't want Sunny to feel conscious. She got the plate of fries and offered them to her while shifting her to sit on the seat.

"So, you knew where Ray's been all this time?" Kim asked looking mad at Nancy.

"No, she called me a few days back. I wanted her to come back and said I had made a down payment for a house for her, I hadn't but you know how she is, she agreed to move in only then. She didn't want me to tell anybody about her and I kept my promise, is all" Nancy shrugged. She knew her daughter was hurt but she had made a promise to her niece who had been through hell and there was no way she was going to lose it.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave and never call?" Paul asked. Now that the shock was wearing off his anger reappeared. He felt sorry for letting it leak out in his voice though because both Ray and Sunny flinched.

Sunny stopped eating to look at him with _his_ eyes while Ray glared.

"There is a time and place for everything. We are tired. I want to eat and go home. If it's too much to ask for then we'll just leave now." Ray threatened.

"No! I'm sorry." Paul apologized. He didn't want her to leave not now, not ever.

They ate in peace with Paul and Ray still exchanging meaningful glances. He seemed to be asking questions while she shut him up with quick jerks of her head towards Sunny.

Nancy, Kim and Jared looked on amused at them. They seemed to be having their own silent conversation .

When Ray caught them looking, she ducked her head and focused on eating. She was sorry for the first time in years for chopping her locks off.

Paul on the other hand was glad of it. He had a clear view of her face and the blush that graced her cheeks. He watched as she expertly wiped Sunny's mouth whenever she spilled sauce.

He watched his daughter with awe and interest. He didn't think he was a fatherly person but looking at this little girl, he was willing to try. But then a thought struck him, what if she was with someone, if she had found a replacement for him, for his little girl?

"Dude, calm down. The table is shaking." Jared whispered lowly.

"Is she married?"

"How would I know?" Jared asked confused.

"Ask Nancy"

Jared wanted to protest but one look from Paul and he knew he wasn't going to let this go.

He whispered the question to Nancy who whispered back and he went back to Paul.

"No. No boyfriend either."

Paul relaxed visibly.

"You're not eating?" Ray said to Paul.

"Too much on my mind."

Ray gave him a disapproving look but focused on feeding Sunny again. She was in no condition to go home and cook. She wanted her full.

Paul caught her look and sighed. But he was glad that she had asked and was quick to finish his dinner.

"So, where are you staying tonight?" Kim asked breaking the silence.

"In La Push." Ray said uncertainly. She didn't know the address. Nancy had only told her that the house was in La Push.

"It's actually close to Paul's house." Nancy said smugly and pretended not to notice the look Ray gave her.

Ray sighed. Of course her Aunt would go match making but what if he had a girlfriend? Wife? Fiancée? No. Her aunt wouldn't do that to her. Obviously Nancy would know if he was in a relationship.

"So?" Nancy said and Ray looked up to see all of them looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said since it's getting late and George is going to be home already, I'm heading home with Kim and Jared. You let Paul drive you back. I've texted him the address." Nancy said getting up and gathering her purse.

Ray panicked. Sure she wanted to talk to Paul but she knew he wanted some heavy duty answers and she wasn't up to it.

"Don't worry. We'll talk tomorrow. You both need to rest today." Paul said motioning to Sunny who was already drowsy and leaning on Ray's shoulder.

"Thanks." Ray said as she got up too and swept Sunny up.

"Let me help" Paul said as he took Sunny from her and Ray watched amazed as the little girl snuggled into his chest.

She felt slightly jealous that she would take to Paul like that. She didn't usually respond well to new people. Paul took in her look and grinned smugly. Little did she know that Sunny was probably snuggling because she could feel Paul's body heat.

Ray scowled when she saw his smug expression and quickly picked up her purse and walked outside with Paul following her.

AN: so, what did you think? Do you think Paul's going to make a good father? Would Sunny like him? But most importantly is Ray here to stay?

Please follow/favorite or review if you're reading. TIA!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks to guardian of durins line, LiMo96, for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Winter flower79- you're welcome! :)

polly2010- i hope so too! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Ray and Paul travelled in silence as Sunny slept in the baby car seat.

They kept glancing at each other but each was lost in their own thoughts.

They reached the house in no time and Ray got out and frowned. The 'house' Nancy had found for her was more like a shack. It was in horrible condition. There was no way they could stay the night here. It seemed there wasn't electricity either. She confirmed it by trying to switch on the porch light.

"You can't stay here."

Ray rolled her eyes. "Thanks Captain Obvious!"

Paul rolled his eyes too but was glad she wasn't being awkward with him.

"Come on. You can spend the night at my place." Or every night, he thought.

Ray frowned. This wasn't a good idea.

"Isn't there a hotel or something nearby?"

"Come on Ray! You are in La Push. It hasn't changed that much in five years." Paul said a little bitterly.

Ray winced at the tone and Paul felt sorry.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I understand." Ray said smiling a crooked smile.

Paul stared as he took in her beauty. She was his love before but now the spirits had officially confirmed that she really was the one for him.

"We need to leave. It's getting late and chilly." Ray said rubbing her arms.

Without thinking Paul took of his sweatshirt and gave it to her. It was only for appearances anyways.

Ray gaped as she took in his muscles that were underneath the flimsy t shirt he was wearing.

"I can't take this. You'll fall sick"

"Trust me, I won't"

"Paul.."

"Ray, please just get in the car. Sunny needs a bed to sleep."

Ray backed down then. No use arguing when there were so little options.

They made their way to Paul's house and Ray was amazed to see that he had extended it and it seemed it had been repainted not too long ago.

"I made a few changes." Paul said when he saw her looking.

Ray blushed and nodded before getting out to get Sunny from the backseat.

Paul held the door open while Ray carried Sunny inside. Paul showed her his room and she went inside to get Sunny settled.

Paul watched in awe as his imprint changed their daughter expertly without waking her and pulled out a blanket from the bags he had got inside and covered her and put a little pink teddy beside her.

Ray got up after Sunny was asleep and took off her jacket and stretched unaware of Paul who was watching every move and every curve. She turned around and was flustered when she saw him there.

"Err..I... where's the bathroom?"

"In there" Paul motioned to a door on the side and Ray nodded before getting out some pyjama shorts and a cami.

She went to change while Paul moved out after grabbing a pair of boxers.

Paul was settled on the couch watching t.v. with the volume switched off when he heard Ray coming down. He turned to look and his mouth fell open a little. She looked hot. She was wearing cotton short shorts and a matching cami. Her legs and curves on full display.

"Ermm..I wasn't sleepy and thought it would be a good time to talk?" Ray said unsurely as Paul seemed to be taking her in. She should have worn pyjamas or something. Just one problem, she had a thing for shorts. She didn't like her legs covered. She had worn jeans today only because she knew it would get cold by the time they reached La Push. But she regretted not owning a pair of longer pyjamas now.

She fidgeted with the hem of her shorts and subtly tried to pull it lower but not too hard in case it just fell off! That would kinda ruin her reason for trying to pull them lower in the first place.

Paul tried to move his gaze away from her legs when he saw her fidgeting. But it had been too long since he had seen them. And they seemed more toned and curvy since last time. She seemed to be the same height though.

"Come, sit down" Paul said as he moved a little to give her space.

Ray quickly sat down and grabbed a cushion to put in her lap.

Paul smiled smugly. Because she had curled her arms around the cushion, he could see the top curve of her breasts perfectly. It was a pleasant sight.

"So, how have you been?" Ray began

Paul shrugged "It's been...ok..I don't really know how to describe it all. There have been some major changes in my life during these past five years, Ray. My life changed a lot, for better or worse, I don't know. Then mom passed away three years ago. But, you know life goes on and it did."

"I'm so sorry." Ray said shocked. Dianne had been good to her. She was a lively woman. Paul dotted on her after his dad had left them. To have lost her would have been painful.

"It was for the better. She had breast cancer. It was last stage. She was suffering and it was what she wanted. To go in peace and she did. She died in her sleep." Paul shrugged it off.

"I really am sorry. It couldn't have been easy." Ray said as she placed a hand over his. She wished things had been different and she would have been there for him.

"It was three years ago. But you know, her passing away was something I expected. What I hadn't expected was for you to disappear and not even call me in all these years. What happened, Ray? Was it something I did? What was the reason you didn't even call or say goodbye?" Paul asked

Ray winced. His voice was laced with pain and she knew she was the reason for that, but she had thought it was the right thing to do.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: What do think were her reasons for leaving?

Hi guys! I wanted to inform you that I may not be able to update for a day or two. I'll be travelling. Sorry!

If you're reading, please don't be a silent reader! Please follow/favourite or review. TIA!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks to EvilDuoMom, KatherineAker, MadLikeWinter, , whispersongs, Pocketcage, flutterbug for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Guest- Hmmm..at least know her reasons for what she did and then maybe your opinion would change?

MadLikeWinter- Thanks! And here's the update!:)

polly2010- here it is!

MonicaClareS129- you're right of course. Let's find out the rest of it. And thanks! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Ray took a deep breath before trying to explain what had caused her to move away.

"I was pregnant."

"So? You could have told me and we could have.."

"We could have what? We were kids, Paul. I was sixteen and you were seventeen. We weren't even adults! There was no way it would have worked out." Ray said shaking her head as she withdrew her hand from Paul's.

Paul caught her hand and looked into her eyes.

"We could have made it work. We would have. You knew I loved you Ray and I know you loved me. Why didn't you trust me enough to just tell me?"

"Because you wanted to go to college. You had planned a future for yourself, Paul. I was never into academics but you were. I'm sure you made it to college and have done well for yourself." Ray said

"I never did go to college, Ray. Sometimes things don't go according to plans. You were gone and then mom's cancer. I had started working shortly after you left. I just about completed high school."

"I.."

"No. Don't say you are sorry. Just tell me why you never even attempted to call me to inform me that I had a daughter! Did you think I wouldn't make a good dad? Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"No! No, that wasn't it at all. I..I told my parents and let's just say that didn't go well. But guess what the fun part was? They didn't even ask me who the father was. They just threw me out of the house. Said they didn't want to taint the family name." Ray said bitterly but she was crying. She sniffled trying to control her tears.

"Oh Ray.. you should have come to me. We would have made it work somehow." Paul said as he pulled her to him and cradled her head.

Ray tried unsuccessfully to control her tears. Paul's comforting didn't help. It made her cry all the more.

"Where did you go?" Paul asked softly, his chin resting on her head.

"Ah.. too many places before I made it to Detroit. You remember Alison from school?"

Paul nodded. She had been Ray's friend but even she didn't have any information about where Ray was.

"She had a cousin who was in Detroit. He had a couple of businesses. I went to him and gave him Ally's reference. He gave me work but it didn't last long. I was pregnant and couldn't do much. He asked me to leave so he wouldn't have to fire me. I got a few odd jobs here and there and just about managed. While I was working as a cook at one of the dingy kind of restaurants...I...I..there was this guy...he was..he..you know..but he wasn't able to do anything and another guy, Daniel, he was my savior that night. He took me to his place and I was in shock and too pregnant to fight. But he was a nice guy. He took me in and offered me a job in exchange for allowing me to live with him. He didn't have any family. I had very few options and I agreed. I only had to cook for him anyways. It was tough but funny. You know I couldn't cook to save my life! But I learned and he was patient. And then Sunny was born and he was a sweetheart and took care of us. He had a restaurant and I started helping out there once Sunny was six months old. He allowed me to take her to work with me but she was a sweet kid and didn't give much trouble. He quickly became an expert at handling her too."

Paul was upset at all the trouble that she had to go through while he was thinking she had been living the life away from him. And he was jealous of this guy who had helped his Ray and his daughter when they needed it most. He wanted to hear all of it though, so just nodded for her to continue.

"Life continued that way for a long time. He made me the manager of his restaurant but then I think he misunderstood our relationship. I mean sure I liked him and was immensely thankful for all the help and we had a good work relationship but he proposed and I...I thought about how life would be easy and would continue as it was but I couldn't...I just couldn't say yes. I wasn't in love with him. So I declined. Our relationship declined too and I thought it best to move away then. I was missing home and decided to call Aunt Nancy who obviously tricked me into coming here but now that I'm here, I'm glad I came."

Ray said looking up at him.

"Me too" Paul said softly and kissed her forehead.

Ray sighed softly and closed her eyes. Ray slept in Paul's lap but Paul was restless. He had missed so much. She had to go through so much when she should have been taken care of. And he was right, they could have made it work. He was already working and he had this house and sure, finances would have been tight then but they wouldn't have struggled to stay fed. But she didn't call, she didn't tell him and he had been denied being a part of his own kid's life.

He needed time to think. It was a sudden change for him as well. One day he was sulking about the girl he had loved and lost and then said girl shows up unannounced with his daughter who she didn't allow him to know about. Who did that? Didn't girls first go to the father and inform him before anyone else? And why hadn't he noticed that she was pregnant? Paul had questions.

He was glad that she had come back now and they could be together but would his daughter accept him? Would Ray give him a chance to know her? Ray was a fairly reasonable person so he didn't think she'd keep him away from her but would he make a good father. Half the time he scared kids. Claire was least friendly with him. And while Sam's boy, Levi, was friendly he still preferred Seth or Brady or actually anybody else to play with than him.

What the fuck was he going to do?

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: Sorry for the wait!

So, what do you guys think? Is Sunny going to accept him? Is Ray going to stay? Will Paul be able to forgive her?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thanks to Scorpio84, Valina Bosch, hall006, afan14, Ashes2Dust18, vampiresmutt, Nyxis, , Ijustdon'tcare132 for adding my story to your favorites/follows.

Sorry if I left anyone out. Am grateful to all of you for checking out my story.

Thanks to the reviewers-

MonicaClareS129- :) You're good!

polly2010- Me too. :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

The next morning Ray woke up to find herself in bed and was grateful. She remembered Paul had carried her back to his room and laid her beside Sunny. Ray recalled that Sunny had got up once during the night for a trip to the bathroom but then they had both slept soundly.

Ray got up. She was used to getting up early and saw that it was only 6:15. But she was awake and knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Sunny would sleep for at least another hour. Ray decided to check out the kitchen.

She walked downstairs to see Paul was just entering the house. He was only wearing boxers. Ray actually wanted to stare but Paul looked at her and just looked away. Not a smile, no good morning, nothing. Ray felt extremely awkward right then. This is why she knew it wouldn't be a good idea to stay at his place. She rushed back upstairs and tried to mask the humiliation and embarrassment she felt. She had not asked for him to bring her here. He had insisted but maybe it was only because he was being a gentleman. It had been pretty late.

Ray quickly found a pair of tights and a long shirt and made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She left the door open so she could hear Sunny in case she woke up. As she was taking a shower she heard the door to the room open and she hurried through her routine in case Paul wanted the bathroom or worse he wanted them out of his house.

Ray came out dressed and saw he was sitting beside Sunny just staring at her. She could understand his resentment but he needed to understand her stand as well.

Paul looked up and found Ray staring at him. There were questions and confusion in her eyes but he had been thinking most of the night and he wasn't in the mood to answer any questions. Rather he had some conditions he wanted her to comply with. She had taken five years of happiness away from him. She had to return them with interest.

"I want you to stay with me."

"No"

Paul raised a brow. She was quick with her answer. What had she been thinking?

"Why not?"

"I don't think it's a good idea." Ray was not going to let him order her around. She knew he had always been overprotective but things had changed, _she_ had changed. After being independent for so long, she couldn't be ordered around.

"Look, I have four years of lost time to make up for. Now that Sunny... that's her complete name, Sunny?" Pail asked and felt like punching fate in the face. He didn't even know his daughter's name and he knew somewhere Ray was to be blamed for it as well.

"Madison Smith is her full name."

Paul stiffened at "Smith'' but he knew he would change that eventually. Forcing too many things on her would not go well.

"Why do you call her Sunny then why not Maddy?"

"Some kids at school teased her and she hated that name ever since. So we agreed on Sunny. D thought it was appropriate since I'm called Ray!" Ray smiled fondly and Paul stiffened and frowned.

"Whose 'D'?

"Daniel. D is short for.." Ray stopped when she caught Paul frowning.

"He probably hates me now. He never saw that coming. I must look like an ungrateful wench to him." Ray said and Paul brightened up a little. He was not here, Paul was. She had come here, to him. He had to make the most of it.

"So, we were talking about you moving in here."

"No we weren't and we're not going to."

"Ray.."

"Paul!"

"Come on don't be stubborn about this! I want to spend time with my daughter!"

"And I get it. I just don't understand why we have to move in for that."

"Look I have some weird working hours and I want to spend as much time as I can with Madison. Please don't take that away from me."

Ray hesitated. She wanted to give in, she really did but she felt it would complicate things like it did with D. True Paul meant much more than him but it would still cause problems she wasn't looking forward to face.

"I seriously don't think it's a good idea, Paul. Look, Sunny hasn't had the best time in school. There were kids who always made comments about how Sunny wasn't present for any of daddy/daughter activities. Hell, even some of the teachers talked. And La Push is a small town. Our moving in is going to get people talking and I don't want that."

"People won't take long to make out that she's my daughter. You know she looks more like me than you. And they are going to talk either way, so why bother?"

"Paul, please understand. My reason for coming back was to lead a nice, simple life. I don't want to be hoarded with questions and let Sunny be dragged down by them too."

"I won't let anybody talk to you that way or even look at you both wrong."

"And that's another level of wrong."

"What do you mean?" Paul was confused.

"We have handled our shit for long enough. We can still handle it."

Ah, it was a feminine thing.

"No, it's not a 'I'm an independent woman who can look after herself thing'. It's just...We need to face this on our own."

"Why would you want to put Sunny through that?"

"Because I want her to be a strong girl not some weepy, stupid, weak girl who is afraid to tough it out!" Ray said again on the verge of tears.

Paul understood then. Ray didn't want Madison to be like her. Ray was an only child and had been overprotected. She had been sheltered a lot. And then with the pregnancy she had been thrust into an unforgiving, judgmental world without any ammunition for self defense. Of course she wanted Sunny to be strong.

"Ray.." Paul moved to hug her but she held her palm up and wiped her tears.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Paul. I have been wiping my own tears. I know I'm a weak person but I'm better than what I was five years ago. So just let me be."

Paul sighed. He could feel her need to take care of herself but he couldn't just let them go. He was thinking hard about how to make it work when an idea struck him.

He was pure, hundred percent, unadulterated genius!

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: What idea do you think Paul has come up with?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Thanks to loopyhutton, The-Kiwi-Lover, theend07, sherri34, TeamWerewolf104723, SailorJupiter001 for following/favoriting this story.

Thanks to SailorJupiter001 for adding me to your author alerts/ favorite authors. I'm glad you like my work and hopefully will continue to do so.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- :)

MadLikeWinter- nah! ;)

Winter flower79- :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

"What are you doing?" Ray asked Paul who was perched on a tree.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking."

"I'm building a tree house." Paul said while jumping down making Ray back off.

"A tree house? Why?" Ray asked confused. "Why did a grown ass man need a tree house? With his weight it would probably fall down!" she whispered to herself.

"Are you calling me fat?" Paul asked raising a brow and making her blush.

"What?! No! When did I...?" Ray smacked her forehead. She had whispered the last part but obviously he caught it.

"Sorry" She murmured and Paul grinned. "So? Are you fulfilling some childhood wish or something?"

"Nah, I'm doing it because you won't stay with me in the same house and so I'm going to stay out here!" Paul said smiling big and gesturing towards the tree and then smacking his hands on his thighs. He knew it was evil what he was doing but he prayed for it to work. If he could somehow convince Sunny to stay, he knew Ray wouldn't be far behind.

Ray's mouth fell open. Oh, the evil that is Paul Lahote! Obviously it was a trick.

Before she could say anything, Madison came running out. She had woken up and Ray had her showered and dressed before they had breakfast. Ray was planning on visiting Aunt Nancy to talk about her living arrangements.

"Mommy, what's that?" A four year old Madison looked on in awe at the huge tree in front of her and there were slabs of wood on it, giving it a base.

"It's a tree house, hun".

"What's a tree house?"

"It's like a play room on the tree." Paul said squatting down to her level.

"Can I play?" Madison asked shyly.

"Of course you can. Let me finish it real quick and then you can." Paul said smiling softly.

Ray watched the exchange between father and daughter and felt a pang to her heart, they were adorable. Paul wasn't ever known to get along with children, most of his younger cousins were terrified of him but he seemed to managing just fine with his daughter.

"Can I see up?" Sunny asked

"Up?" Paul asked confused. Sunny motioned with her finger to the tree and Paul grinned.

"Sure!" Paul said as he swept her up in his arms.

"What? No! It's dangerous, Sunny!" Ray said horrified.

"Don't worry, I got her." Paul said as he climbed the tree with Sunny on his back.

Ray watched with her heart in her mouth. He looked strong but was he agile? Would he be able to move quickly if she were to slip and catch her? Ray chewed on her lip with a hand on her chest, as she watched them monkey around.

"Seems like Paul's bonding." Kim said from behind Ray and she jumped. For a heavily pregnant woman she was light on her feet.

"Kim! What are you doing here?" Ray asked as she hugged her.

"Just came to check on you in case you decided to run off again." Kim said trying to make it sound light but failing.

Ray grimaced. She didn't know how many times she'd have to hear that.

"Come on, Kim. Give her a break!" said Jared as he brought out four lawn chairs.

Kim sat down on one with help from him and Ray sat down too but quickly got up when she saw Paul jump from the tree with Sunny clinging to his chest this time.

"What are you doing? You'll both get hurt!" Ray said as she panicked but Paul grinned and Sunny matched it and then high fived while Ray looked on annoyed. It had to be a gene connection. They were getting along too well and Ray knew she would soon be categorized as the stern parent.

"I won't let her get hurt. Stop being paranoid!" Paul chided lightly while sitting down too with Sunny in his lap.

"You're already bickering like a married couple." Kim chuckled but Ray stiffened.

"I'll go get something to drink for you guys." She said as she hurried off.

"Kim, please don't say stuff like that. She's already being stubborn and pushing me away." Paul said

"Hmm... she's changed." Kim observed

"She had to tough it out so yeah, she has. I just wish she had told me so she wouldn't have had to go through so much trouble that too all alone and while she was pregnant!" Paul said shaking lightly.

"Paul" Jared warned looking at Sunny.

Paul calmed down when he looked at her. She was looking at him with interest.

"Are you daddy?"

The question took him off guard and Paul struggled to keep his emotions in check. This was all new and overwhelming. His kid didn't know if he was her father.

"I am" Paul said his voice thick with emotion.

Sunny smiled. "Mom showed pictures. You are fat now."

"What's with you and your mom calling me fat?!" Paul said acting hurt while tickling her. She squealed and got off his lap and ran while Paul chased after her.

Ray came back carrying tea and two cans of soda. She smiled at Paul and Sunny being silly.

Jared got a table and helped Ray bring over the tray of snacks as well.

"I've never seen Paul that way around kids." Jared said shaking his head in wonder as his bestie chased his daughter around.

Ray smiled. She was glad of it but didn't know what to make of it. Was it a good idea to let him get close to her when she wasn't even sure if she was staying for good?

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: I think Paul and Sunny are cute together! But will Ray spoil their fun? What do you think?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Thanks to Majestic-Pegacorn, Hermeigna, Maddell, Stjarna22, Savanni, lynnenikko666, anthropluraxanthrogrammica for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to-

polly2010- Hmm.. a little I agree but her character is a little more complicated. Everything that she has gone through has made her like this. Hopefully it will be easier to understand her as the story progresses.

Come on guys! Show a little more love! Just one review? Did you lose interest in the story? Anyways...

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

"So, what have you decided? Are you going to stay?" Paul asked entering the kitchen while Sunny sat on the couch watching cartoons.

"We already talked about it and no." Ray said annoyed as she washed the dishes. Kim and Jared had left a little while ago. She wanted to go meet Aunt Nancy now.

"Well, that's too bad. It would have been nice if you were staying with us because Madison and I are going to stay right here!" Paul said grinning brightly. His daughter seemed to accept him better than her mother.

Ray shot him a venomous look and he cringed.

"Come on, Ray, you know I mean well. Please just give this a chance. Give us a chance. You can't keep throwing me out of her life. You already had her to yourself for quite some time. It's my turn now. Why should I have to beg for it?" Paul asked and Ray knew she was being unreasonable but she couldn't help it. It had been Ray and Sunny for five years now. Sunny had not stayed apart from her for a day and here was Paul who had the potential to take her away from her forever and that scared her. She wanted one thing, one person to herself and that was Madison. Her parents had deserted her, she had to leave Paul, her family, her friends behind to begin a new life. But the one person who had been with her was Madison. She was Ray's saving grace. There was no way Rayline was letting her go. She was sure she'd go insane. She did not want to share her Madison.

"Mommy, I wanna stay with daddy," Little Sunny had obviously heard her parents arguing and had come over.

Paul beamed while Ray just looked annoyed. Of course she knew her daughter missed having a male figure in her life. Back in Detroit, Daniel somewhat fulfilled that position but now she knew it would be impossible to keep her from Paul. They were getting along well. Ray could see the longing in her little girl's eyes and the hope in Paul's.

"Paul, I don't even know if we're going to stay here. Maybe we'll stay for a year and then move on. Find a better place to stay. This place is too full of memories."

"And they're all bad? Apart from the thing with your parents what was so bad about living here?" Paul was getting upset but he knew he'd have to control his anger and watch his tone with their daughter watching them.

"All I'm saying is that I haven't made up my mind. Is it really a good idea to let Madison get close to you when we will move away eventually? That wouldn't be fair either."

"I get what you're saying but I _have_ to do this. Its just..." Paul was interrupted by his cell ringing. He held up a finger so Ray would know he intended to finish this conversation.

Ray watched as Paul went outside to take his call. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Mommy, are we staying? I wanna play in tree house." Sunny said looking at Ray with her Paul eyes.

Ray smiled. She knew what the right thing to do was but she had so many doubts. How was she going to overcome them? Before she could answer her own question, Paul came back and picked Sunny up. Ray sighed. She had trouble making Sunny walk and Paul was going to spoil her. These little things irritated her. She was so used to being a single parent that she never had anybody else's interference but that was going to change and Ray doubted if it was for the better. She and Paul could butt heads all week and yet get nothing out of it. She had a feeling they were going to do it all over again.

"So, what do you think? You'll come right? I mean, Sunny is going, she wants to but I would love for you to be there as well." Paul finished

"What? Sorry, I was...distracted." Ray said sheepishly.

"My Aunt Elizabeth called. She wants to meet up in Seattle. I would love to show Sunny the zoo and we can make it a nice getaway, you know. Stay for two days and bond." Paul said casually but his heart was pounding. He really wanted them to go.

"Paul, I don't think it's a good idea. How would she react on us being there? Obviously she wants to spend time with you. Just go alone. We'll be here when you come back." Ray said cunningly thinking it would buy her some time to think things through.

"But I wanna go! I want to see the Zoo! I love animals!" Sunny said throwing a rare tantrum.

Ray sighed. Sunny would not back off now. She got that from her father too. Once she was adamant about something, she did it.

Ray looked up to see Paul smiling down at his pouting daughter who looked adorable with her lips pouted and small arms folded over her chest. Her 'stubborn' pose.

"Fine but you will behave yourself there and not be stubborn like you are now." Ray said trying to look stern but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sunny squealed and jumped up in her arms and Ray couldn't help but smile.

Paul watched as his girls smiled and giggled. It was a happy sight and he silently vowed to never let them out of his sight again.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: how did you like the chapter? Do Ray's concern seem genuine to you? Let me know!

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Thanks to Eboyd089, aliiciia for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to lynnenikko666 for adding me to your author alerts and favorite authors list. It means a lot. Thanks!

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- :)

MonicaClareS129- Nah. She's being stupid and over anxious but she's not _that_ stupid. :)

Guest- point taken.

The all mighty and powerfulM- :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Paul had left for work shortly after it was decided that Ray and Sunny would be joining him in Seattle. Ray decided to head over to Aunt Nancy's. She still hoped to avoid living with Paul even though she knew it was a lost battle. Madison was already excited about playing in her tree house. She had been going on about it and had even looked sad when Paul had to leave for work and couldn't work on the tree house.

Paul had looked conflicted but Ray came to his rescue and explained that he had to go to get more building material for the tree house and Sunny was happy again even giving him a kiss and seeing him off.

Paul's heart swelled with love. It had been a long time since he had a family but this felt good. Sunny was the cutest little girl and she had already occupied a place in his heart. He knew somehow she'd be the one who'd be able to get him to do anything. Ray was another matter all together. He sighed thinking about how stubborn she was being. Hopefully she'd come around once she saw how committed he was.

Ray and Sunny left for Nancy's place. Paul had allowed her to borrow his car while taking the truck to work. Ray thought about all the expenses she would have to bear now that she was starting afresh. She grimaced as she made calculations in her head. It was more than what she had saved. She'd really have to work her ass off to give them a comfortable life. Right now she couldn't even afford a car comfortably if she were to get the house renovated and get Sunny into school. She had to find work real quick.

Sunny chatted away about random things while pointing out the forest to her mother. Ray smiled at her enthusiasm. It was good to see her happy and taking to La Push so well.

They reached Nancy's and found her waiting outside with Kim there as well.

"Hi Ray, Sunny!" Kim said excitedly.

Ray rolled her eyes. She had told Kim that she was planning to visit Nancy. Of course, Miss Curious couldn't help herself and stopped by to eavesdrop on them.

"Why hello, Kim! Fancy running into you here!" Ray said giving Kim a disapproving look. Looks like she wasn't the only one who had changed.

Kim looked slightly sheepish but just smiled and waved them inside.

Nancy brought a snack for Sunny when Kim and Ray declined. Nancy set Sunny up in the living room with cartoons playing while Ray, Kim and she moved into the kitchen to talk.

"She's a beautiful and well mannered child. You've done good, Ray" Nancy said smiling at her niece.

Ray returned a grateful smile. It was good to be appreciated.

"So what's going on with you and Paul?" Kim asked unable to hold herself back but regretted it when her mom and Ray both sent her annoyed looks.

"I'm just curious"

"Let the girl talk about what _she_ wants to first, Kim. Obviously she's here because she wants to discuss something."

Ray shot Nancy a thankful smile while looking wearily at Kim and wondering if it was a good idea to discuss her worries in her presence.

"Oh come on! Don't give me that look! I'll keep it a secret I swear!" Kim said indignantly and Nancy chuckled.

"Of course you will." Nancy snorted. "Go on, Ray, she'll nag us until we tell her anyways."

"It's just that Paul has asked me to move in with him and I don't think it's a good idea but he kind of tricked Sunny in to wanting to live there by bribing her with a tree house!" Ray huffed out.

"What's so wrong about living with Paul?" Kim asked.

"Kim, it's not the same anymore. We are not teenagers dating. I have a daughter to take care of and he surely has his own life to live. I mean, he's a bachelor. Why would he want a woman and a child in his house? I'm sure he's trying to be polite or something for old time's sake but really, it's awkward."

"Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure Paul doesn't think that way about you guys. He is a rather straight forward guy and if he didn't want you there, he wouldn't have asked. He's not known to be chivalrous to everyone. You have to be pretty special for him to do that because he values and protects his privacy like anything. He's very particular about who he invites in his house. And as for him being a bachelor and all, well I think he has seen and been through some tough situations in life and he is a mature guy and if he says he wants you in his house then you shouldn't try reading between the lines. Just take him at face value."

"He's also asked me to accompany him to Seattle to meet his aunt; wants to turn it into a weekend thing with a visit to the Zoo."

"That's awesome! Will give you time to bond!" Kim was excited again.

"Go have fun. He deserves time with his daughter and you have to let them be. But be careful. His Aunt has been very protective of him since his mother's death." Nancy said.

Ray nodded absently. Too much was on her mind.

Ray considered her Aunt's words carefully. She knew her Aunt wouldn't misguide her. But was it a good idea? Ray was plagued with her own thoughts and insecurities once again. She knew it had more to do with her than with Paul but could she trust him? Her decisions would have consequences not only for her but for her daughter as well. She needed to find out if Paul was sincere about getting to know his daughter. Was he willing to have some kind of relationship with her for _her_ or was it because she was the mother of his kid and he was just being a nice guy?

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: So, what do you think is going to happen in Seattle? Is Ray going to listen to Nancy and trust Paul?

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Thanks to Thetroublewithexes for adding the story to your follows/favorites.

No thanks to this one reviewer-

Guest- Are you kidding? Are you even listening to yourself? How is my personal life any of anybody's business here? Here's a question for _you_ ; Do you have a backbone? Or do you hide behind your spineless 'Guest' profile to troll people? I welcome all sorts of reviews but there is a way to go about it. Because instead of being polite to you last chapter _I_ could have easily said "Don't like, don't read.'' I used to be a little horrified when authors wrote that during their first chapter but now I know it's to ward off people like you.

 **Thanks to-**

 **polly2010- Here it is!**

Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Paul was extremely keyed up during the day and everyone noticed. Nobody dared say a word though. He didn't like people questioning him and although he seemed more cheerful after imprinting, they knew better than to push him.

Jared was another story altogether. They were patrolling together and he was being nosy, much like Kim, Paul noticed amused.

"Hey! Don't blame me! She keeps asking about what's going on with you and I can't help but be curious as well. You don't talk much so it's difficult to read you." Jared defended.

Paul chuckled."I think the Mrs. is rubbing off on you."

"Yeah, well wait until Ray starts living with you and with Sunny around, let's see what kind of changes you are bound to go through."

Paul sighed thinking about Ray.

"Don't fret, Paul. Give the girl time. Everyone is being extremely nosy right now and she needs a break from that. Why would she want to talk about the bad stuff and hard times in her life? She came here to get away from that. With it being a small place she's guaranteed to have a hard time being a single parent but really, you should try and help her through instead of pushing her to open up quickly." Jared suggested

"What am I supposed to do? It hurts me that she doesn't trust me enough to tell me honestly what goes on in her mind. I know she's been through a lot but what about _now_? What about the present? What about _me_? I want to help her but she's being difficult. She's trying to get all independent on me and I bloody hate it! Why won't she allow me to take care of her? I know she has financial problems but still she won't agree to stay with me. I can't allow her to stay in that shack with my daughter no less!" Paul was troubled and Jared saw how much he was bothered by it all. Jared was impressed though. Paul was being the man he was and was willing to take on the responsibility of the two girls.

"Of course I'm willing! They're my girls!" Paul said looking into Jared's thoughts.

"Don't get defensive. It's just that we've never seen you like this is all. But it suits you." Jared smiled t his friend who was recalling how Madison had kissed him goodbye.

"Yeah, it is nice. And you're going to do down the same road soon. Who knew I'd beat you to it!" Paul said inflating his chest.

Jared chuckled at his antics. "Yeah it's so cool to be a teen dad!"

Paul just shrugged his wolf shoulders, "I wish she had come to me. I don't think I'm ever going to get over the fact that I was robbed of the first few years of being a part of my daughter's life."

"Do you resent Ray for that?" Jared asked cautiously. Wolve's were extremely protective of their imprints and anything related to them but Jared was curious and he opened up his mind to Paul to show him he was not malevolent.

"I can't resent her. I just feel I should have been there for her. Maybe I should have tried to find her but I was caught up in all this shit that was my life then. But you know she has never left my thoughts and I was so stupid! I should have known I would imprint on her. I mean, I was never able to have a relationship with anyone after her." Paul added thoughtfully. Sure, he had his one night stands but those were just that. No feelings were involved.

"I think you should let the past be just that and focus on the present. Give her some time to get settled here. It must be tough for her. Let her blend in with the girls. Let Sunny and Ray feel welcome and then I'm sure ray will start opening up. She loved you before, I don't see why she won't now. Obviously she still feels something for you if she didn't stay in Detroit and marry that guy instead she chose to come back here immediately after that. I'm pretty sure she didn't come back to see her parents. Nancy would have informed her of their move. So, I'm going to assume, she came back for you or rather to memories of you guys together. Just make sure she knows that you are single and very ready to mingle but only with her. And that you are willing to take responsibility of your daughter. No girl can resist that and with the imprint on your side, I'm pretty sure you will get what you are after." Jared finished off.

"Yeah man, I'm trying. I'm taking them to Seattle with me for two days. Aunt Elizabeth wanted to meet me and I invited Ray too. Of course she didn't want to come along but then I promised Sunny we'd go to the Zoo and when Sunny pouted, she agreed!" Paul grinned. At least his daughter was taking to him nicely. He liked that.

Jared shared his friend's happiness. He hoped he too would be able to handle being a dad just as well. God knew he was worried as hell.

"If I can do it, you can do it." Paul assured him.

"All the best for the trip, bro" Jared said as he was about to phase out and go home.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: do you guys think the story is getting boring? Because seriously I can stop it right here. I write for you and if it's not keeping you captivated there is little point in doing it. I do have another storyline for another Paul/OC story. Say the word and I'll work on it and let this one go.

TIA.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thanks to orangeporqupine, AstroStarr for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

MonicaClareS129- Thanks so so much! You are a real sweetheart! :) You made me feel good and I really needed that. You've been really supportive so far and I absolutely adore you for it and am extremely grateful too. I'll post the other Paul/OC story as soon as I finish writing either this one or Zara.

orangepoqupine- Thanks so much for reviewing most chapters! People like you keep me motivated. Thanks so much! I'll try adding more spice now. :)

polly2010- Thanks a lot! You are so sweet and supportive, it's unreal! I will keep writing. :) Like I mentioned, I'll publish the other story as soon as I'm done with Sunshine or Zara. Can't handle three stories at once.

Thank you guys for your support and faith in me. I love you for it! :*

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Ray knew it was a bad idea to come to Seattle with Paul and it was confirmed the minute his Aunt came within her sight. Ray did not miss the disapproving look she shot towards Ray and the absolute stunned look on spotting Sunny sitting in the high chair Paul had asked for.

To make matters worse she had brought another guest with her who happened to be a sexy girl who couldn't be older than nineteen. Ray's mood and self confident went down immediately. She thought her wine coloured dress suited her fine and made her look good but it seemed her effort was wasted as she took in the younger girl's figure in her black bodycon dress.

Paul noticed her discomfort but couldn't understand it until he saw her glancing nervously in the other girl's direction. He knew why his Aunt had got the girl with her. She had been trying to set him up forever. Paul had asked her politely, had been angry and annoyed at her but nothing deterred this woman. Paul was once again peeved that his aunt was trying to set him up yet again and had brought another guest without informing him even though he had told her about Sunny and Ray although he had not disclosed any details.

"Paul! So nice to see you, sweetheart!" his Aunt said hugging him. "You seem to be more handsome each time I see you!" Elizabeth said holding him by his shoulders at arms length.

"Don't you think my nephew is handsome, Gina?"

"He sure is." The girl, obviously named Gina replied eying him up.

Paul cringed. He may have welcomed this kind of behavior earlier but in front of Ray and his daughter, it was downright uncomfortable.

Paul just smiled politely as he held the chair for his Aunt but made no attempt to do so for Gina. Elizabeth looked at him in disfavor but didn't comment instead she focused her attention on Ray who was supplying Sunny with a paper and pencil to keep her busy.

"And who are you, dear, you seem familiar."

Ray stiffened as the attention shifted to her. She glanced nervously at Paul, she was literally sweating and was worried about spotting her dress. She was already feeling low but it would totally mortify her if she was to disgust them too.

"I, I'm Ray, Rayline, an old friend of Paul's", Ray said while clutching the napkin in her hands and wiping her sweaty palms on it under the table.

Paul was extremely aware of her feelings since they were very strong but he had no idea how to help her right then. He shot her a reassuring smile but it didn't seem to work because she just grimaced in return.

"Oh, oooh...you are Anthony and Jennifer's daughter who ran away years ago! Now I know why you seemed familiar!" Elizabeth said and Ray flinched and blushed embarrassed while Paul tried to control his anger.

"Aunt Elizabeth.." he said in a warning tone but she waved him off.

"Oh I'm sorry, dear. It's just that, that's how everyone talked about you all that time ago and it just came out like that." Elizabeth said as if that would actually soothe Ray who was now looking miserable.

Paul caught her hand under the table but she withdrew. Paul was about to speak but his aunt beat him to it.

"So Paul, this is Gina, she's fresh out of school and I think she'll make an excellent assistant. I thought you could give her a place in your company." Elizabeth said smiling wide while looking at Gina.

"I'm sorry, Aunty, but we don't need any assistants", Paul said curtly. He didn't want to be rude but she started it!

"I'm sure she could fit in somewhere", Elizabeth gave Paul 'the' look but he ignored it and just shook his head.

Gina looked deflated while Ray just kept her eyes on Sunny who was busy scribbling away. Paul's eyes went to Sunny and Elizabeth followed his line of vision. She stared intently before understanding what was going on.

"Paul, may I have a word with you in private?" Elizabeth did not wait for an answer she got up and walked a few tables away, leaving Paul no choice but to follow her. He smiled apologetically at Ray but didn't even glance in Gina's direction.

"I'll be right back."

Ray just nodded. She still felt awkward and out of place.

Paul moved away leaving the ladies alone.

"Your daughter is very pretty." Gina complimented and Ray felt relieved slightly.

"Thank you." She smiled genuinely for once.

"Is she Paul's?"

Ray was caught off guard but before she could answer a commotion a few tables away caught her attention.

Paul had just pushed a table away with his hands, spilling its contents on the floor while looking murderous. Elizabeth looked shocked but seemed unable to react.

Sunny had stopped drawing and was staring at the scene before her while Gina and Ray were pretty shocked too.

"Is daddy angry, mommy?"

Before Ray could answer Paul looked up to meet her eyes and moved towards them. Ray stood up and gathered Sunny up in her arms as well.

Paul came over and took Sunny from her.

"Come on. Dinner's over." He said to Ray.

"But I'm hungry, daddy."

Paul smiled at Sunny and stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We'll order room service. Let's go watch some cartoons and eat. This place is too stuffy. You'd like that, won't you?"

"I like, daddy!" Sunny said smiling big and hugging him.

Paul sighed in contentment as he hugged her back and then held out a hand for Ray, which she took and they were off leaving behind a stunned Elizabeth and Gina who felt insulted.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: Better?

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Thanks to Amitola Kim, Avacii, vampangel25 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- Glad you liked it!:)

MonicaClareS129- :D

Laura (Guest)- Thanks so much!

Enjoy!

Chapter 12

"What are you thinking about?"

Paul's voice made Ray jump back from the railing of the balcony.

"Oh, ahh...nothing." Ray said trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Paul said as he rubbed her arms soothingly.

Ray just nodded and sat down. Paul took a seat beside her.

Sunny had slept shortly after they had dinner in the room. She was having a ball and Ray was glad of it. She knew she was enjoying the company of both her parents, something she had always missed. She looked content now as she slept soundly, clutching her pink teddy bear.

"She looks happy." Paul observed.

"She is" Ray smiled softly at Madison before turning to look at Paul.

"I want to know why you are doing all this, Paul, like what are your real reasons for doing this. You are a bachelor, why do you want to be tied down with the responsibility of a kid? After all you've been through, don't you want to just catch a break and enjoy your life? I didn't come here to burden you with our responsibility or get something out of this situation."

Paul smiled. He was glad she brought it up and was willing to talk about it because he did not know how long he would have been able to control himself before he would have literally shaken her to put some sense into her.

"Ray, the first thing you need to understand is that I'm still the same Paul for you that I had been all these years ago. I loved you then and your going away left me heartbroken. It was as if a piece of my life was gone forever. As for my life being tough and all, I don't think you've had it easy either, if anything, you faced a lot more than I did. At least I had people here with me who supported me through all this but you had no one; Only strangers. But you braved through that and lived through it all. I'm proud of you. You have become the woman I always knew you could be. You are strong and beautiful. Never doubt that." When Ray looked dubious, he took her face in his hands.

"I mean it, Ray. You are beautiful. The most beautiful woman I know. You are sexy and strong and I want you to believe me when I say all this. I know the last couple of years have been difficult for you so just let me take care of you now. Let me be the one to worry about you and Sunny. I'm not going to deny that I'm attracted to you. I care about you and have missed you terribly during these years but you are back now and if you think I'm going to let you go again, you're wrong. I don't plan on letting you or Sunny out of my sight ever again. Please trust me and let me in. Don't close yourself up, Ray. We are still the same Paul and Ray we were. Don't give up on us." Paul put his forehead to hers and Ray sighed in contentment. Maybe her Aunt and cousin were right, Paul was right. What could be so wrong about letting Paul take over for a little while if not forever? She was tired of handling everything herself. Maybe it won't be so bad. And he had admitted to being attracted to her. So maybe his feelings were genuine. He was right. After all they were the same Paul and Ray deep down even after everything.

Ray's breath hitched and her eyes widened as Paul brought his lips close to hers and stared at her intently, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Ray's mind reeled and she felt overwhelmed with all the emotions that coursed through her. These were the same, familiar feelings but something electrifying was added to them. Ray returned his kiss matching his fervour. She _had_ missed this, missed them and as Paul took her in his arms, she felt safe and protected. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

She felt tears gather in her eyes and her throat closed up.

"What's wrong?" Paul whispered looking concerned.

Ray smiled. He really was still the same. He would always be worried if she were ever upset even when they were teenagers.

"Nothing. I just, I feel good. Probably because I haven't had any action in all these years but it feels good." Ray said smiling goofily but looked up to see Paul staring at her intensely and slightly amused. She blushed and ducked her head.

"I mean.."

"Shh.. you don't have to explain yourself and trust me I'm very, very happy to know you didn't get any _action._ " Paul said as he chuckled and hugged her tighter.

Ray gasped though as she felt exactly _how_ good he was feeling.

"Paul!"

"What? I feel good too!" Paul chuckled again as he rubbed himself against her while she looked abashed. He liked her like this. It was new yet familiar.

"You know we can't. Sunny is right here." Ray said blushing. She never had this kind of problem before.

"Hmm...maybe once we get back home? We can turn the guest room into Madison's room and we can be in my room and you will not protest. I refuse to be apart anymore." Paul said as he hugged her fiercely once again almost as if he was afraid she'd vanish.

Ray was too happy to object and as they cuddled up together to sleep that night, Ray knew she would never be able to be without him either.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssAN: Hopefully the story is getting better? Yes? No? Let me know please.

One more thing, err...I know I really shouldn't but I can't control myself, so I'm posting another Paul story, 'Enigma' pretty soon. Do check it out and let me know what you think!

If you're reading, please follow/favourite or review. TIA!


	13. Chapter 13

Note: thanks to Sallygirl2001, Blackroses191191 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- :D I'm happy you're happy!

MadLikeWinter- You made me smile so big my face hurt! :D Thanks!

MonicaClareS129- :D I'm sooo glad you liked it! :)

Blackroses191191- Thank you! :)

winter flower79- Thanks so much for your kind and encouraging words! :D One correction though; my name's not Tia! TIA is for Thanks in Advance! My name's Kavita :) but thanks for being so sweet! And I usually update once a day so no problem! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Ray was glowing as she cooked. Madison and Ray had a great time with Paul in Seattle. Apart from that little incident with Elizabeth, everything had been perfect. The next day they had visited the Zoo which Sunny had enjoyed a lot. Paul and Ray delighted in each others company and the joy of Madison having fun. For the rest of the day they had explored Seattle and then relaxed. They had returned home the next morning after Madison made them promise to visit Seattle more often.

Now, it was a week later that Ray was cooking to take some food over to Emily's house, who was Sam's wife, who was Paul's partner in their firm. They were having a get together at their place and Paul had told her she had to come along since everyone else was coming with their families as well. Ray felt good and wondered why she hadn't given in earlier.

She quickly got the food ready and Sunny as well. They had to wait for Paul to get them. But Ray got a message from him that he was running a little late and would meet them at the bonfire and someone would come to get them.

Ray waited outside the house after locking up with Sunny. Soon she saw a truck pulling up to the house. Ray got Sunny to her and gathered the food in her arms and waited for the truck to stop.

She saw a burly guy get down and walk up to them.

"Embry, is that you?" Ray asked incredulously.

"The one and only!" Embry said grinning. He had heard about Ray being back in town but this was the first time they were meeting. They had been classmates. Not too close or anything but amicable.

"My God! A lot sure changed in five years! When did you guys all get so...so...big!?" Ray asked in awe. It was amazing. If Paul and Embry were to be standing beside each other they'd look like brothers. The same skin tone, similar build and height, although she could see that Paul would be slightly taller and more muscled.

"And who is that?" Embry asked when he caught sight of little hands on Ray's legs.

"This is my daughter, Madison." Ray said smiling as she tried to pull Sunny out from behind her. She was acting all coy.

Madison slowly came out and when she lifted her eyes to meet Embry's, he smiled.

But she hid again and Ray chuckled," sorry, she's extra shy today."

"No problem. Let's get going."

They reached Sam's place soon but as they were about to walk inside, ray stopped. She took in the number of vehicles outside and it was obvious from the noise coming from inside that there were a lot of people there.

Embry saw her hesitate and spoke softly, "don't worry. There're all really nice. And if anybody messes with you just come to me and I'll set them straight. And of course, there's Paul."

Ray tried to relax as she clutched Sunny's hand and they walked inside. As she had anticipated it was packed. There ere a lot of guys and women there. Ray could see Kim who waved for her to come over. Ray quickly walked up to her, happy to know at least one person.

"Hi Ray, Sunny! Come, come, sit down."

"Wow, I didn't know so many people would be here."

"Yeah, it's usually like this here. Where there's food, you'll find this same crowd of people there." Kim said grinning. "Oh, there's Emily. Emily!" Kim screamed to get her attention and she came over.

"What's up Kim?"

"Just wanted to introduce you to my cousin, Ray and her daughter Madison."

"Hi Ray! Paul's told us all so much about you and Sunny!" Emily said smiling wide.

"All good things I hope." Ray said nervously.

"Only the best things." Emily said as she winked at her. "Hi Sunny! Would you like to meet my son, Elijah? He's about your age."

Sunny looked at Ray who nodded and Sunny copied the action.

Emily smiled brightly at her, "wonderful! Come along, sweetie, he'd love to meet you. He feels pretty left out amongst us."

Emily guided Sunny to her son who was sitting in a corner pouting but when he saw Sunny with his mother he looked curious. Soon Emily had made introductions and Elijah and Sunny were beginning to get along.

Ray took the soda Kim offered her. She was beginning to feel comfortable. Everyone was busy doing their own thing. Nobody had paid her much attention and she was glad. She sipped her soda feeling much better.

The door to the house opened and Ray fond her eyes glued to it and for good reason too. In came Paul, looking straight at her and she was amazed he had been able to spot her so quickly among so many people.

"I need details." Kim sang in her ear and Ray blushed.

Kim chuckled," and that's exactly why I want details. You're blushing and he's smiling so big. I take it the Seattle trip went well?"

Ray nodded while looking down at her soda can, suddenly feeling shy. She had been moving her stuff in Paul's room but hadn't really slept in there. She was still sleeping with Madison in the guest room. They had decided to go shopping soon to get kiddy decor stuff for her room.

"Hey" Paul said as he reached her.

"Hey Paul! How ya' doin!?" Kim asked grinning cheekily at him.

"Oh Kim I forgot to tell you, Jared's waiting for you in the kitchen." Paul said seriously.

"Oh, ok" Kim said as she got up to head over to him.

"He's not actually waiting, is he?" Ray asked

"Nah" Paul said a little sheepishly," she wouldn't have left us alone if I hadn't made her go, you know that." Paul said in his defence.

Ray gave him a stern look but it was spoiled by the smile that graced her face.

"Oh Paul! There you are! You've been untraceable for the last few days."

Ray looked up to see a scantily dressed woman about her age walking up to a nervous looking Paul. She tried to hug him but he stepped out of it.

"Excuse me for just a minute." Paul said to Ray who had paled a little. She didn't acknowledge him and he walked away, dragging the girl with him.

Now Ray remembered why she hadn't given in earlier.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: Ray is not catching a break. First her own insecurities about her looks and what she means to Paul and now she sees him with another girl. What do you think is going to happen?

Oh, and who thought Embry imprinted on Sunny? Would you want that?

If you're reading please follow favorite or review. TIA!


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Thanks to AlanaLubberts, bptticelli42 for adding this story to your favourites/follows.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- Nah, nobody we have to worry about. :)

MonicaClareS129- :) my lips are sealed! Read on to find out!

Twin68 (Guest)-I have trouble believing you are twin68 because whatever little we have interacted, it's been good. And I really don't know how to respond to this, so I' just say that let's just forget about it and move on.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

"Have some more cake." Emily offered but Ray declined.

She was not in the mood for cake. In fact, she was regretting listening to Kim and coming out to have lunch with her and Emily at Kim's house.

She had sent Sunny to her first day of school that had a day care too and she had signed her up. She wanted her to be accustomed to spending time away from her. She planned on starting work soon.

It had been two days since the get together and Ray once again had withdrawn into herself and the little progress that she and Paul had made seemed futile. But she was suspicious of Kim and Emily's intentions now when they were together and seemed to find a topic that involved Paul. That is why she was regretting coming over.

"Look, I know what you are trying to do but seriously, don't worry. It's none of my business what he does with his time and he is free to be with whoever he wants and I'm not upset about it."

"Oh really? Then why has he been in a mood since that night? Jared has been going nuts trying to cheer him up but he is inconsolable." Kim said sniffing and Ray raised her brows disbelievingly.

"Ok, it's not that bad but you get the picture."

"I _do_ get the picture and while I think you are great friends of Paul, for trying to do whatever it is you are doing, I think you are butting in my business a little too much." Ray said annoyed. It seemed everybody was patronizing her.

Emily and Kim exchanged glances and just as Kim was about to say something, Emily squeezed her hand and she shut up.

They ate their cake in silence but not long after that Jared came home followed by Paul.

Paul and Ray locked eyes for a minute before she looked away and Paul let out an annoyed sigh before sitting across from her in the living room.

Not so subtly, Emily, Kim and Jared disappeared one by one and left Paul and Ray alone. Ray felt the air grow uncomfortable and didn't like it.

"How was work?"

Paul looked at her in surprise before smiling and answering.

"It was ok. A little busy but that's good." He had been dreading her reaction after that night. It was just his luck that an old flame would come looking for him that night. Although he hadn't been in a relationship, there were some girls he had been with for more than one time and Amelia had been one of them. She was the last person he had been but even that was at least a week before Ray had come back. He had taken Amelia out of there to explain that it was over and he didn't want to hook up any more. She had been upset but she understood. Paul was probably bored or had found someone better. That was how it went with him. She had been hoping it would be more but she was wrong. She was disappointed of course and made it known but there was nothing else she could do. She did not want to embarrass herself further and had left soon after their talk.

Paul had come back to face a miserable looking Ray and he wondered when the day would come when she would be out of this phase of hers and be happy and cheerful again. He had tried talking to her about it but she had avoided him successfully. They had managed to go shopping for Sunny' s school supplies but she hadn't said a word to him. It made him upset. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless to show her there was nobody else he'd rather be with. But he was now pleasantly surprised that she was making an effort to talk to him. Most probably for Sunny's sake but he was grateful none the less.

"How did Sunny like her school?"

"She seemed a little nervous but was fine otherwise. She usually likes interacting with other kids and Elijah is in the same school so maybe it won't be so bad. He's signed up for day care as well so I think they'll be seeing each other." Ray answered, glad that they that at least one common topic. They both cared about Madison and she did not doubt that.

"Sam and Emily's boy?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm"

Ray looked up to see Paul deep in thought.

"What?" She asked curious as to what he was thinking.

"I don't like it. That boy is trouble." Paul said with a serious expression

Ray burst out laughing.

"What?" Paul asked indignantly. What was so funny? He was worried about his little girl.

"Come on! They're four! What trouble can they cause?" Ray asked grinning,

Paul huffed." I did not say _they_ , I said that _boy_. He is notorious for his pranks even at this age. I don't know who influenced him though. Emily and Sam are not like that." Paul said thoughtfully once again.

"Hey! Don't talk about my boy like that!" Emily chided but she was grinning as well, happy to see Ray and Paul back on talking terms.

"You know it's true!" Kim came out as well with Jared watching her closely. She was already having trouble walking around.

"I think he is a sweet boy. He was very polite and Sunny likes him." Ray said and Emily shot her a smile.

"Wait until he serves you his famous coffee with mustard." Paul muttered quietly.

Ray giggled at his crestfallen expression and Paul smiled back.

"So when are you guys going shopping for Sunny's room? I think I'd like to come along as well. Check out something's for my baby." Kim said patting her stomach.

"Kim, maybe they want to go alone." Jared intervened.

"Shopping is never fun alone and we can make a day out of it. Have lunch together and just window shop as well." Kim said smiling wide.

"I don't mind." Ray said shrugging but looked at Paul to see if he'd agree.

"It's fine. When do you want to go?" Paul asked.

"How about this weekend?"Ray suggested.

"Sounds good!" Kim said beaming and then just kissed Jared in her excitement. He did not complain though.

Ray looked away while Emily just shook their heads.

Paul wondered if he had made a mistake by agreeing to shop with a pregnant Kim.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: Thoughts? Do you think something is going to happen on the shopping trip or is it just a nice fluffy, filler chapter?

If you're reading, please follow/favourite or review.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Thanks to Danie Carly Cullen, Boremi 18, Midnight-Time, nathy13 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Twin68- Like I said, let's move on! :)

polly2010- Correct! But so much has happened in her life that she has trust issues and she is an insecure person.

Guest- :D good to see you know me a little now! Here's the update!

Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Ray was having a fun time shopping with Kim and Sunny. The guys were being impatient and had decided to get some food but Embry, who had invited himself, was still hanging around them.

Ray was grateful though. He was a great help. He was taking care of Sunny who seemed to have taken to him quiet well. They were being silly and checking out all the stuff for her room together and that gave Kim and Ray time to check out a lingerie shop.

"You know we are going to have a picnic soon and you should get this bikini. It's so cute and sexy and it would totally blow Paul's mind!" Kim said excitedly as she held up a teeny weeny red bikini.

Ray blushed. "Why would I want to do that? Paul has a girlfriend."

Kim looked at her weird." He does not. Who told you that?"

"That girl, who had come that night, obviously she was his girlfriend." Ray said but she was curious suddenly to know more about Paul's love life.

Kim snorted," trust me, Ray, Paul's hasn't had a girlfriend in years. In fact I think his last girlfriend was you. He did hook up sometimes though and that girl was just that; a meaningless hook up."

Ray made a face but felt flattered that Paul hadn't had a girlfriend after her. But then she remembered him telling her something along those lines.

"I don't know why you can't see that he is totally into you. He's always talking about you and Sunny and he gives you that special look that only our guys can give. You should pay more attention to him before the poor guy dies of a case of blue balls!"

"Kim!" Ray chided.

"Mommy! Look what Emmie got me! It's a huge butterfly for my room!" Sunny came running to them just as they checked out of the lingerie shop.

"Oh sweetie, you shouldn't have let him buy that for you. I would have." Ray said.

Sunny's face fell.

"Come on, it's no big deal. It's my present to her." Embry said smiling at her softly.

Ray looked puzzled while Kim looked uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" Paul came and was looking at Sunny's expression who looked a little glum. "What's wrong, Madison?"

"Emmie got me a butterfly and mommy doesn't like it."

"I never said I didn't like it, it's just that you should have waited for me to buy it for you."

"Mommy's right, Sunny but its ok. Just this one time, okay?" Paul said as she nodded quickly before raising her arms.

Paul was about to pick her up but he noticed that she wasn't asking him to pick her up. He looked at the person she went to and frowned. Why was Embry here with them again? And since when did he refuse food and choose to help a toddler pick out butterfly wall stickers?

The wheels clicked and fell in place and Paul turned to face him with a murderous expression.

"EMBRY!" He barked out.

Embry knew this moment would come sooner rather than later but he was glad as hell it happened in a public place. He had imprinted on Sunny but he had tried his best to hide it from Paul at least. He was pretty sure Paul wasn't going to like it but by the murderous look on his face, it was obvious he hated it.

"Now, now Paul, don't forget we are in a Mall with your family and a pregnant Kim and Jared." Embry cautioned but refused to let Sunny out of his arms. She was the most precious little girl.

"Put. Her. Down." Paul said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong, Paul? It really isn't that big a deal!" Ray said as she took in his angry expression and shaking form.

"Yeah, Paul, it isn't that bad!" Kim said with a smirk. She knew what had happened, thanks to Jared.

"You knew about this?" Paul asked a flustered looking Jared as Paul aimed his anger at him.

"What? Knew about what? I have a feeling we aren't talking about the sticker anymore." Ray said looking confused.

"Paul, control yourself. What's happened has happened. And it's good right? She'll always have someone who loves her unconditionally." Jared tried to reason.

"She doesn't need anybody else to love her unconditionally! I do!" Paul thundered as Jared dragged him away while a confused Ray looked on.

Kim was enjoying the show but Embry was skeptical . He didn't want Paul to keep him away from her. He clutched her tighter in his arms and watched as Paul let out a growl loud enough for the other two wolves to hear.

"Look, you know how it is. We have already seen it with Quil. Claire is well protected and loved. Sunny can have that too. And you'll always have a say in when their relationship will progress. What's absolutely the best though is the fact that you can always read his mind!" Jared said trying to pacify Paul.

Paul calmed down significantly after hearing the last line. Sure he could tear him apart the minute the fucker had _one_ bad thought about his girl.

Embry flinched when he heard their conversation but he wasn't too worried. It would be a long, long time before he thought of her romantically. Right now she was a little girl who held his heart and he had to protect her and keep her safe and happy.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Sunny placed a sweet kiss on his cheek before settling on his shoulder to take a nap. She was tired. She had fun shopping. Mom, dad and Aunt Kim and Uncle Jared were nice but Emmie was awesome! He did not complain once when she took extra time checking out the princess stickers or the stuffed toys. He even bought her the beautiful butterfly! She was content. She snuggled better and slept.

Embry stroked her head while Ray still looked a little confused.

"Come on Ray, let's get something to eat as well." Kim suggested , she was famished.

"Do you want anything, Embry?" Ray asked as they were leaving.

"Sure, two burgers and a large coke. Thanks!"

Ray smiled. She was grateful he was taking care of Sunny. Maybe Paul was just jealous that Madison liked Embry quite a bit.

Ray and Kim walked off to the food court while the guys decided to wait outside the mall just in case Paul lost it.

No one noticed the person who was watching them from far and had followed Ray to the food court and while Kim had been getting food, they talked to Ray.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: Thoughts? Did you like Embry imprinting on Madison? Who do you think talked to Ray?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Thanks to lechatfute, trinanz, luighseach, danie568 for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

MonicaClareS129- Aww..thanks! hmm.. you'll find out later who it was. :)

MadLikeWinter- I'm working up to it so give me 2-3 chapters and then she'll know.

Twin68- Thanks! Yeah, it'll be revealed a little later.

polly2010- Thanks! I haven't written that chapter yet, so it will be revealed after at least 2-3 chapters ! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

Paul noticed Ray's changed behaviour on the third day after the shopping trip. He had been too busy beating Embry's ass the previous two days. Sunny had insisted that Embry drop her to school and pick her up and of course the fucker complied. Ray was apprehensive but when Emily asked him to do the same for Elijah, she allowed him to pick and drop Madison as well.

Paul had offered her work at his office to help with the accounts and because of lack of options, she had accepted. Sam had talked to her regarding it and that helped. They were in need of someone who could handle their paperwork.

So, now they could leave for work together when Paul did not have morning patrol and could come home together too. Paul was happy she'd be in front of him throughout the day. He had missed her pensive mood but now that he was through with Embry, he did notice. He wondered what the cause could be. Emily had already told him about the talk they had had. And she had seemed happy when they had gone to the mall. What had happened then?

"Why the frown now, bro?" Sam asked

"Something's up with Ray and I don't know what." He mused.

"Just ask her."

Paul rolled his eyes."Like she'd tell me! If it were that easy I wouldn't be worrying but I've discovered she has developed the habit of hiding things."

"Oh, well all the best. Let me know if you need any help."

"Sure." Paul said but he knew fully well that this was something he would have to sort out on his own.

He glanced from his cabin to see her deep in paperwork. She was concentrating really hard. Paul wasn't able to get any other feeling form her and decided that from now on he would just focus more on her and leave Embry alone for another ten years before he got on his case again.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ray was in a dilemma. She knew whatever had been said to her was right. But her heart said otherwise. She didn't think she could do what had been asked of her but she had to try, for Paul's sake. He was a good guy and deserved every happiness and success. She decided she would make an effort.

Her phone rang and she looked at the caller id and was surprised to see Daniel's name on it.

"Hello!" She answered out of curiosity and for old times sake.

"Rayline, how have you been?"

"I'm good! How are you?"

"I'm fine. How's Sunny?"

"She's good. She's loving her new school and all the new people around here."

"How's she taking to her new dad?"

"New dad? He's her only dad!" Ray said while furrowing her brows. Where was this conversation going?

"I miss you and Sunny. Come back."

Ray stiffened. She had not expected this. She looked up to see Paul looking at her with interest and she offered him a small smile before remembering something and grimacing.

"I can't. Sunny and I like it here and we are well on our way to building a life here."

"Come on! What kind of life can a small town offer you? Come back. Life was good here too." Daniel pleaded

Ray sighed. This was weird.

"Daniel, if this is about what you had asked.."

"No, no it's not. It's about me missing you guys. And if you don't want to get married so be it. We can just continue our life the way it was."

"I'm really sorry, D. But Sunny really likes it here. I can't do that to her and her dad would literally rip me a new one if he heard you talking about this. He's really attached to Sunny." Ray smiled thinking about the father daughter interaction and bond.

"Oh yeah, he's really attached that's why he didn't even know she existed for four years!" Daniel spat out and Ray stiffened.

"That was my fault. I hadn't informed him and you know that! Why are you bringing this up, anyways? You know what, I don't want to know. I'm working and I really don't have much time. So, bye!" Ray hung up but couldn't help but feel upset.

What had happened to the sweet Daniel she knew?

"You ok in here?" Paul asked as he entered her cabin.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine" Ray said as she cleared her throat and shuffled papers around.

Paul watched her silently. He could feel so many emotions rolling off her. He had heard her conversation but she had been feeling angry then but why was she nervous now? Why did she feel that way in his presence?

"Ray" Paul whispered as he moved behind her and covered her hands that still held papers in them.

Ray sucked in a breath when she felt his hands on hers and him right behind her. He could still turn her on by just whispering her name in that special voice. It was husky and so full of want and promises.

Paul felt the change in emotions and relaxed. At least he affected her that way. He was itching to get laid but he knew he had to give Ray her time and let her be comfortable. He knew she was aroused when he was near her but she was still resisting. He would have to resort to subtle hints and seduction and just hope she'd give in.

Suddenly Paul felt the shift in emotions again. Nervousness, apprehension, guilt?

Ray moved away as memories and words came back to her. She would not be attracted to him and she would not allow him to come close to her. It was for his own good after all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: I know you are curious as to why she's behaving this way. It'll be revealed soon! But what's with Daniel? He was not the person who had talked to her at the Mall. Will he cause trouble or just fade away?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Note: thanks to mickeymouseluver23, everythingdance3 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to-

Polly2010- :)

Twin68- Thanks!

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Paul and Ray had just picked up Sunny and were returning home. Embry had patrol and had sulked while leaving for it but Paul was happy. He wanted some family time with his girls. He already planned on ordering in and watching movies with his girls.

They reached home to home to find a car outside. It was drizzling and whoever was inside seemed to be waiting for them because as soon as they got out the car door opened. Paul looked on curious to find out who would be coming to see him at that hour.

Apparently, the person had come to see Ray. The guy got out and looked straight at her. Sunny saw him too.

"Uncle D!" She screamed as she ran to him and Paul knew this was the guy who had wanted Ray to himself. But what was he doing here now?

Ray was stunned to see Daniel standing in front of Paul's house. She really didn't know how to react. She had a lot of things going on and she really didn't want any more drama but of course Daniel wanted some because he was walking up to them, Paul and Ray, with Sunny in his arms.

"Rayline, how are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked rather icily and Paul felt better. She didn't want him there. He did not need to feel threatened.

"I needed to talk to you," he said and then glanced at Paul, "in private."

"I don't think we have anything to talk about, Daniel. I thought I made myself perfectly clear when we talked on the phone earlier."

"Come on, Ray. I just travelled all the way here to see you and talk to you. At least hear me out."

"You can say whatever you want in front of me." Paul said as he crossed his arms, showing off his muscles.

Daniel raised his brows but didn't say anything.

"Let me get Sunny settled and then you can talk." Ray said as she took Sunny and walked towards the door, Paul close on her heels.

Once Sunny was settled in her room with her toys, Ray came down to see Daniel still standing while Paul was sitting in the living room, waiting patiently for her. She hoped Paul wouldn't do anything to make her regret of talking to D in his presence.

"Come, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thanks."

There was a moment of silence as Daniel took his seat while Paul watched his every move. Ray was about to sit across from him but Paul pulled on her hand and she sat down beside him. So now Daniel was across from them while Paul and Ray sat together like a couple entertaining a guest.

"I think you should come back, Ray."

"We've already had this conversation, Daniel. I don't want to."

"but it's better for you, for Sunny."

"Don't tell me what's better for my daughter. She likes it here. I'm not going to move her from here." Ray said calmly but her blood was boiling. What was it with people telling her to move out?

She looked up to Paul and Daniel staring at her and it took her amoment to realize she had mused aloud.

"Who else asked you to move out?" Paul asked concerned. Who the hell had the guts to ask _his_ mate to go away from him?

"No one." Ray said a little too quickly and Paul could easily pick on the lie but said nothing.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Daniel studied ray for a moment. She had a glow about her. She seemed happier even Sunny seemed to be happier here. But he did miss them. He could see that Paul was an intimidating person but he did handle her gently. He was a handsome man and D could picture a younger Ray falling for him. But he wouldn't give up that easily.

"I want to spend some time with you guys here."

Ray eyed him looking for any sign of ulterior motives that he might have but she couldn't find any. Maybe he did miss them.

"You are welcome to stay. You wouldn't mind if I book the bed and breakfast in Forks for you?" Ray asked. They had an extra room but she was sure Paul would not like him in the house and she didn't want him that close either.

"That's not required. I'll manage but thanks."

"Okay."

The conversation ended and Daniel saw that he wouldn't get anything else done so he decided to leave for the night.

"I guess, I should leave now."

"Ok. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad that you took the time out to visit us but we are going to be busy during the day since Sunny has school and I have work. I hope you won't get bored." Ray said as she got up to accompany him to the door, Paul close behind.

"That's fine. I won't disturb your routine. It seems like a nice place. I'll just check it out." Daniel said.

Paul tightened his grip on Ray's waist as they stopped at the door.

"Ok, well, see you tomorrow then." Daniel said but made no move to kiss her cheek. It was obvious Paul would not like it. He just waved goodbye and they watched him drive away.

"You didn't have to scare the guy." Ray chided lightly.

"What did I do?" Paul asked innocently but Ray saw the immediate relief on his face and in his posture as Daniel drove off. She just rolled her eyes as they settled in for a family night.

Ray was unable to sleep though, the words spoken to her were ringing in her ears. She had been surprised when Paul's Aunt Elizabeth had found her at the Mall. She made Ray nervous and that day again she had been squirm-ish in her presence.

Elizabeth had got straight to the point and made it clear that she did not approve of Ray in Paul's life. She said she understood that Sunny may need Paul and that he would not let her go but there was no need for Ray to take things further. Paul had fantastic future prospects, both career and personal life wise and his aunt wanted the best for him and apparently Ray wasn't the best.

She understood where his aunt was coming from though but that did not make her agree to what she was saying. She had stood mutely while the elder woman poured out her thoughts. As if her own insecurities were not enough, Elizabeth had added to them. But she was damn sure about one thing and that was Sunny was not going to be taken away from Paul. He had made it abundantly clear that he loved his daughter and wanted to spend time with her and Sunny loved him just as well. She had taken to La Push well and Ray did not want to disrupt her life. She may be insecure as a person but she was sure she was a fine mom and didn't plan on changing that.

She thought keeping Paul at a distance would be easy but it wasn't. He seemed to know what she was feeling and that made her feel exposed but she liked that he was concerned about her. She did want the best for him though and that's why she was in a dilemma. She knew given the chance she would love to have a normal relationship with him. But was that good for him? He certainly seemed to think so. Not reaching a conclusion right then, she decided to let fate run its course and see where it took her.

She tried to settle her mind and sleep but she heard the knob turn and turned quickly to see Paul motioning her to come out. She was in Sunny's room.

Ray left hastily so Sunny would not be disturbed.

Paul wordlessly took her hand and led her to their room. She had tried to refrain from sleeping there but it seemed he had enough of that and he led her there. Ray tried to calm herself as she thought about the two of them together on the same bed but Paul had other ideas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: Daniel is here... thoughts? What ideas does Paul have?:)

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Thanks to peaches500, Kicking Chinchilla, mightymighty1 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- he does! In this chapter! :)

MonicaClareS129- Nah! You haven't lost your touch at all! ;) hehe..I've still got it then if you couldn't guess what plans he had. :D

Twin68- He wanted to marry her so obviously he's pretty attached to her. And some one said that you should give things your best try before you give up, he's doing that. Paul trusts her but he doesn't always know clearly what she's thinking since she doesn't open up to him, that's all. :) You just can't see Paul being anxious, can you? ;)

Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Paul was sick and tired of these games. He had a feeling what was going on in Ray's mind but just to be sure he had called his Aunt. Paul had been curt with her and she seemed flustered by the fact and he caught on to it. He understood that somehow she had gotten to Ray and made her feel inadequate or something. His Aunt was good with that sort of thing. She had made his mom feel that way too on numerous occasions. That's why it didn't take him too long to figure out what could have been.

He had shot an arrow in the dark and asked her outright why she had said what she had to Ray and Elizabeth had seemed at a loss for words. Of course she'd be counting on Ray's ability to keep things to herself when she had talked to her. That's why she had been stunned when Paul said he had come to know of things that had been said to Ray and he did not approve of it. Elizabeth was quick to defend herself and had pleaded that it was all for his sake. How he could do so much better in life. She went as far as to say that Gina's parents were rich and were willing to invest in his business so he wouldn't have to work in a partnership. Paul was outraged to see his aunt poking her long nose in his business and had given her a piece of his mind. He had warned her that if she wanted to continue being a part of his life she had to stop this nonsense and just be a spectator where his life was concerned or else he would sever all ties with her.

He had not waited for her to answer and had hung up while thinking about everything that he could do to convince Ray of the strength and extend of his feelings for her. But _h_ e was convinced that no matter what he said she would not believe him completely and so he decided that actions spoke louder than words and hence he had planned some action for them.

He quickly set everything up before he got Ray from Sunny's room. She seemed nervous but she wasn't unwilling and he took that as a good sign. Her sharp intake of breath upon entering their room was the only validation he needed that he could go ahead with this.

Ray took in the ambiance and set up Paul's room as she entered it. The lights were dimmed, there were a bunch of flowers in a vase, the bed was made up and it seemed a new sheet had been spread on it. The smell of the room was divine and relaxing. There was a single candle too that was lit up and it set the mood for what had to be a romantic evening.

"I didn't want to rush you but it seems that with you actions will speak louder than words. So, Rayline, allow me to show you exactly what you mean to me and how much I love you." Paul whispered in her ear from behind her as he ran his hands from her shoulders, tracing her arms, her palms before gripping her waist and turning her around.

Ray was spell bound. The touch and smell of Paul driving her wild. Her skin was alight with fire wherever he touched her. But it made her yearn for more. Her skin craved his light kisses which he was giving away freely, kissing her neck, her shoulders before zoning in on her lips.

Ray opened her lips to allow him to devour her, to engulf him in the fire that was ignited within her. Her own hands found their way to his shoulders, tracing his muscles, familiarizing themselves once again with him, his body. Her palms traced his chest before moving onto the back of his neck which she gripped before deepening the kiss.

Their bodies were quivering with need that had to be satisfied. They quickly took each others clothes off. Each savoring the moment and letting their eyes feast on the others body. With every new part exposed, lust reached a new height.

Paul was quick to lay her on the bed. His want too much to be ignored any longer. He stroked himself as he took in her beautiful form, lying beneath him, _for_ him. The want in her eyes matched his own and he delighted in it. He could smell her arousal which made him impatient. He ran his palm over her clit earning a delicious moan from her. He rubbed and palmed her until he felt the wetness pooling.

He quickly dipped his fingers in the sweet nectar before spreading it on his cock. Ray watched him with hooded eyes, her chest heaving, her body craving everything his eyes promised to give her.

Paul made sure she was sufficiently wet and lubricated before he plunged into her depths. The first contact making them both moan out in pleasure. He felt her tightness surround him while she relished the feeling of being stretched. The delightful ache making her arch and moan, craving more contact with him.

Paul gave in to her want. He parted her legs even wider before settling between them and pulling his body down to hers so their chests were together. Paul nipped at her neck and licked her breasts until she was thrusting upwards in a frenzy of desire.

Paul thrust into her repeatedly and each thrust made him want to be with her forever. She was his mate and he was finally laying his claim. With that thought he bit into her neck in a burst of lust making her moan and squirm as he thrust into her with renewed vigour making her cum.

He felt her walls trap him within her and milk him which led to his own orgasm. He growled as the waves of pleasure rolled over his body. The joy so intense it made him incapable of speech. He continued growling like the animal he was while Ray was immensely turned on by the noises he was making. It was so primal and animalistic.

Gradually they came down from their high. Each taking their time to calm themselves down. They looked into each other's eyes still embraced together. The love shining in them made them happy and joyous.

"I love you" they said at the same time and smiled. Yes, they would be together, forever.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: Finally! :D what did you think? What's going to become of Daniel now?

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Thanks to Marie Chandler, jmelynn for adding this story to your follows/favourites.

Thanks to Marie Chandler for adding me to your author alerts and favourite authors! :)

Thanks to the reviewers-

Twin68- Thanks! Nah, I don't think I'll pair him with Leah. Why should she get leftovers, it's not fair.

polly2010- I'm glad you did! :)

MonicaClareS129- Hmm.. you'll have to wait and find out. :)

MadLikeWinter- Thanks! Am glad you liked it. :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 19

The next morning saw Ray and Paul in a much better mood. They were both happy with the way things had turned out.

Ray had blushed furiously when Embry had raised his brows in question at her happy disposition when he had come to pick up Sunny. He had just chuckled and ruffled her hair. Paul and Ray getting along was good for him too. He could relax that Sunny wasn't going anywhere and Paul would get busy with Ray often meaning more time with Sunny for him.

Ray and Paul left for work shortly after seeing Sunny off. They were exchanging those lovey dovey looks the whole way and Paul kissed her before leaving for his cabin at the office.

Ray sighed in satisfaction. This was good. This was the life, this was home.

The two of them worked diligently the rest of the day and when it was time to leave, something came up and Paul asked her to go ahead without him.

Ray had just reached home and was heading up to change her clothes when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to reveal Daniel.

"Daniel! Come in!" Ray felt a little guilty. With everything going on, she had forgotten he was here.

"You didn't even call."

"I told you we'd be busy. It isn't the weekend."

"I thought I actually meant something to you Ray."

"You do, Daniel you helped me when I needed it most."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"I don't understand." Ray was puzzled.

"Why won't you come live with me?"

"We've talked about this, D! How many times do you want me to say it you?" Ray was exasperated.

"I don't believe it."

"Well you should because that's the truth and it's not changing." Ray said with a finality in her voice that made Daniel nervous.

"I.."

"Daniel if that's the only thing you had to talk to me about then I suggest you don't waste your time any longer." Ray said as she held the door open for him.

Daniel was shocked by how upfront she was being. She usually had trouble expressing herself.

"Look how he's changed you already. What did he lure you with anyways? Marriage? A dad for Madison? Money? Because I can give you all of those things."

Daniel said as he got close to her.

"How dare you insult me like that?! Paul did no such thing! And do you really think that low of me?" Ray was shocked but she angered too.

"Ray, please, all I'm asking is for a chance!" Daniel pleaded as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You should leave." Ray said frostily as she moved out of his arms and motioned outside.

Daniel sighed. She was being difficult.

He was leaving when he saw what he assumed was Paul's truck driving up to the house. It was actually Jared who was giving Paul a lift. Paul had felt all the emotions Ray was feeling and was worried. He knew Daniel was in La Push. When he told Jared, he offered to drive him. He was more worried about Daniel though. He knew Paul would lose his cool if he tried anything with Rayline.

Ray stepped outside too as she saw Paul and Jared get out of the car. Before she knew what was happening, Daniel grabbed her and kissed her forcefully. Ray tried to push him but he was too strong for her.

Jared rushed to Daniel's side just as Paul saw what had happened and he was trembling with anger. How dare the motherfucker put his hands on his Ray?

Jared reached Daniel just in time to punch him hard enough for him to pass out while Paul had just phased. Because Daniel was knocked out he did not see Paul phase but Rayline did.

She stood there staring unblinking. She couldn't understand what had just happened.

Paul was still fuming. He saw that Jared had already taken care of Daniel and was grateful. He would have loved to do that himself but he knew he was too upset to phase back right then. He looked to see if Ray was alright and found her gaping at him, eyes wide. Why was she staring at him like that?

"Because you phased in front of her, idiot!" Embry chided from somewhere in the forest. He was patrolling with two other wolves and saw the whole fiasco.

"Shit!" Paul cursed but there was no taking back what had happened. He tried to calm down to phase back. He did so successfully only to see Ray fall to the ground in shock. She didn't faint but didn't look to well either.

Paul went straight upto her without caring about his nudity. She was totally stunned. Jared was carrying a still unconscious Daniel up to the guest room. He planned on locking him up so they would know when he woke up.

"Ray, I can explain."

"Please do because I thought I just saw you change into a wolf?"

"I will, come inside first."

Ray and Paul saw Embry run up to them. He was worried about Madison. While they would be discussing, he wanted to make sure she was taken care of.

"Why are you here?" Ray asked confused.

"Err...Paul will explain." He said before rushing up to Sunny's room.

Paul sighed. This was not going to be easy.

Paul sat her down and offered her a glass of water which she took but instead of drinking it she poured i over her head and shook it.

Paul was amused but he didn't think she'd appreciate the humor he saw.

And so he sat down as well to explain everything from scratch.

After two hours of explaining, questions and a lot of apprehension there was only one thing Ray said.

"Embry! Get your ass out of my daughter's room!"

And Paul was proud of her.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: did you like this chapter?

Guys I just wanted to tell you that I haven't been feeling too good, might be coming down with something, and may not be able to update for a little while. I'll try to ASAP but I don't think it'll be before Monday. Sorry! :(


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Thanks to Shakilove, KkNL20, Orange Chicken Lover for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

MonicaClareS129- :D glad you liked it! I'm feeling better, thanks!

MadLikeWinter- Aww.. I love you for that review. You're too sweet! I think it's a case of 'perfection lies in the eyes of the beholder!" :*

polly2010- I'm so glad you liked it! You are one of the best readers and reviewers ever! And Thanks, I'm feeling much better! :D

Shakilove- Sorry to know about that. It might be some kind of technical glitch. I'm glad you liked it though! :)

Twin68- Glad you noticed the part about Embry! :D

Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Paul could not stop grinning. This was so good. Ray had accepted him in all his furry glory and Daniel was gone. He had left shortly after he had come to his senses. Ray had refused to see him or say anything to him. She had been shocked by his behaviour and wasn't in the mood to put up with his crap.

Embry was just as happy. Ray now knew about everything and it did take a lot of effort to explain to her the workings of an imprint but she was glad that at least Sunny would always have someone to watch over her and protect her with his life if need be. Vampires talk creeped her out but she had time to come to terms with it all.

Imprinting, hmmm, she didn't know exactly what to make of it. For Sunny, it meant she had a friend, a brother figure to watch over her and cater to her. But for Sunny and Paul, it was way different. They were supposed to be soul mates and life partners. Ray didn't doubt the fact. They had been friends before being lovers and it had helped strengthen their relationship. They had already cemented their relationship status but what now? Ray decided she was going to wait for him to make the first move.

Things were going perfectly well. They were having a fun life, a family life. Ray was being welcomed into the pack along with Sunny. Ray found it very amusing whenever Sunny would rush off to Elijah to play and Embry would sit and sulk. He wanted to play! But apparently Elijah was fond of Sunny and he was territorial about his friend. She knew it would be one hell of a ride for him as she grew up. With her looks and her father's attitude on her, she was going to be pretty amazing and Embry would never catch a break.

It was one of these perfect, family days when you're cooking in the kitchen, the kid is being good and playing by themselves and your man is watching t.v. and coming to the kitchen often to steal bites and kisses. The feeling of bliss ruled Ray and she poured it into her food and knew that Paul and Embry would appreciate it. She had come to know that Embry had already started some kind of fund to save for his future which implied Madison's future as well and she was happy that she'd have a secure future. She knew from experience that while money was not everything it still was an extremely important part of life.

Ray was just setting the table when the doorbell rang. Paul and Sunny had just headed to her room to get some toys. She thought it must be Embry. She opened the door with a huge smile which faded quickly when she spotted Elizabeth on the door.

"Who is it, Ray?" Paul asked while climbing down the stairs with Sunny.

"It's your old Aunt Elizabeth, sweetheart, am I still allowed in?"

"Depends on what you have to say." Paul retorted not at all taken aback by his aunt's tactics. He was familiar with them.

"I just wanted to see my nephew, is all." Elizabeth said snottily while Ray moved to the side to give her room to walk in.

"I'll go set the table. Would you like to stay for lunch?" Ray asked wanting to be polite while trying to get away from her as well. She intimidated her.

"If you're cooking, no thank you!"

"Aunt Elizabeth! You better watch what you say if you actually want to come in" Paul whispered angrily as Ray rushed off embarrassed.

"I can't believe she's still here. Why don't you see Paul, she's just using you, for money, for a name for her daughter! She didn't have a respectable life before and that's all she wants now!"

"Do not talk about things you have no idea about! I was the one to pursue Ray. She did not want anything to do with me and it was most probably for this reason and because of people like you who judge others unreasonably!" Paul was fuming.

Embry came in view then.

"Everything ok here?"

"Everything would be ok once that girl and her daughter leave my nephew alone! You are Paul's friend, why don't you talk sense into him?"

"Because I'm Paul's friend I know that this is the best decision he has made in his life. Ray and Paul love each other and Paul loves Madison too. They have a right to the life they want. If you would stop being so bitter, you might actually see how happy Paul is now. And isn't that what caring aunts want for their nephews? Their happiness." Embry said as he moved inside to Sunny.

Elizabeth gaped at him but didn't seem to have any words. When Paul moved to the kitchen to help Ray, she was left standing at the doorway taking in the happy sight before her. But because of her own bitterness she could not acknowledge Paul's happiness. She left then and vowed not to return until Paul himself came to her on his knees begging for her forgiveness and telling her how right she was.

Paul was once again hit with Ray's insecure feeling but he was determined to make her his. Nobody would come between them. Not his aunt, not Daniel and certainly not Ray's insecurities.

He went up to his room while Ray, Embry and Sunny settled on the table to eat.

Ray was setting his plate when he returned and she waited for him to sit but he came and stood right in front of her.

And then he knelt and Ray gasped while Embry looked on in wonder.

"What's daddy doing, Emmie?" Sunny asked Embry

"Wait and watch, hun." He smiled at her sweetly.

"Rayline, I know things haven't been good for you the last few years and I know you have your insecurities but I want to make your future, _our_ future better. We have both faced our own problems alone and I'm not promising you that there will be no more problems now but I want us to face them together. I'm not very good at this but the point is, Ray, I want to be with you, today, tomorrow and forever. Be mine, Ray and make me the luckiest man alive." Paul finished off while holding out a ring for Ray to accept.

Ray teared up when she saw the ring in his hand. It was his mom's ring. It was a simple ring but it was the gesture that counted. She knew Paul would have taken good care of it and his offering her the ring meant a lot. There was no way she could refuse.

"Mommy, I'm sure daddy's knees hurt." Sunny said bringing her out of her thoughts.

Paul was shifting slightly, more out of nervousness than unease but he smiled gratefully at his sweet, considerate daughter.

"Mom, can I have the ring if you don't want it." Sunny asked curious.

Ray chuckled while wiping the tears that had spilled out.

"I don't think so, sweetie, that ring belongs to mommy now."

Paul's smile lit up the room as he slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her tight.

"I want a ring too, Emmie!" Sunny exclaimed.

"How about I give you a hug now and a ring later?" Embry asked nervously.

"Only if it's bigger than mommy's and I want a pink stone on it!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: I couldn't keep away! :) I wanted this out of my system and so here it is. The next chapter is the epilogue.

Let me know what you think of it.

If you're with us, reading, please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy!

Chapter 21

Epilogue

"Calm down, baby. It's just a date, it's not like they are going to run off and get married." Ray said as she tried to calm her husband of twelve years.

"Actually, dad, I think they might be planning that since you don't allow them to date without supervision."

"Ethan!" Ray chided her eleven year old son.

Paul was pacing. His daughter, his precious little girl, his princess was going out on a date with Embry. The fucker couldn't stop smiling. Paul was not yielding to his demands of finally dating his daughter so they pulled a good one on him. His lovely daughter, who seemed to be too much like him, had asked Paul for a birthday present and he being the dutiful father had agreed to anything. And of course she wanted to spend her birthday eve with Embry out on a date.

"Hi dad! Bye dad!" Madison said as she hurried out the door after kissing her mother.

"Wait a minute, Sunny!" Paul called out.

Madison sighed as she waved to Embry who was waiting in his truck for her.

"Do you have that pepper spray on you?"

"I asked Emmie to bring one. Do you want it?"

Paul sighed, "It's not for me, honey, it's for you."

Sunny looked at him in question.

"To use on Embry in case he does something...inappropriate."

Sunny giggled," in that case, daddy, you should probably let him keep it because I'm the one who's most likely to be inappropriate."

Paul cringed. Why couldn't she be more like Ethan? He hated the opposite sex, except for his mother and sister and Emily who made awesome birthday cakes for him.

Before he could say anything, Sunny was off and he was left glaring at the backlights of their truck. He walked inside with his head down like a defeated man.

"Come on, baby, now that they are gone, _we_ can spend some time together." Ray said suggestively as she rubbed her palm on his thigh.

"I can hear you!" Ethan called out and Ray moved her hand back.

"I only said I could hear you, not see you, mom!" Ethan called back and they cringed. He was the smart one who could always anticipate his mom's moves.

"Let's go on a holiday."

"A holiday?" Ray asked

"Yeah, just us. Emily can take care of Ethan." Paul said as he snuggled up to Ray.

"And leave Sunny with _Emmie_?" Ray asked amused.

Paul sighed again. "We'll take them with us, won't we?"

"Yup!"

"Oh, well, okay!" Paul conceded.

After all Ray, Sunny and Ethan were the light of his life, the sunshine that made even his gray days happy ones.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: and just like that, it's done! Wiping happy tears. In my opinion, it actually came out better than I planned. I liked the second half better. What about you? :) I certainly enjoyed writing it that's for sure. And I want to thank all you amazing people-

MonicaClareS129, polly2010, winter flower79, MadLikeWinter, The all mighty and powerfulM, orangeporqupine, Blackroses191191, Laura, Guest, twin68, Shakilove. Without your encouraging reviews and kind words, I don't think I could have completed this story. Thanks a ton! :*

Oh, and I want to write another story which will be romance/humour. Any story ideas, suggestions, preference for a certain wolf? :D let me know! And did I mention, I Love You! :)


End file.
